If You Miss Me, Look At The Sky
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Namun ingatlah, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Jika kau rindu padaku lihatlah langit. Ingatlah kenangan saat kita memandangi langit bersama. Aku akan selalu ada disana untukmu.  Fic pertama Reikan di fandom bleach. warn: gaje, ancur, jelek.  RnR please


Warning: gaje, alur cepat, miss typo(s)

Pairing: Ulquiorra – Orihime Inoue

Rated: T

Genre: Angst / sedikit Romance

Disclaimer: entahlah… Reikan-kun juga gak tau bleACH punya siapa *kicked out. Tapi kayaknya punyanya bang tite kubo deh.

Kembali lagi readers bertemu dengan sebuah karya abstrak (?) yg aneh bin ancur bin gaje bikinan Reikan. Sudi kiranya readers membaca fic pertama Reikan di fandom bleach ini dan membantu Sang Author baru ini untuk dapat banyak berbenah dengan menyumbangkan Review nya *readers: banyak bacot lo!*

Oke selamat menikmati hidangan fic ini, atas kejelekan, kenistaan dan kehancuran fic ini, Reikan-kun sebagai Author meminta maaf.

Happy reading!

################

_Orihime, ya itulah namanya. Seorang gadis yang mampu mengubah hidupku._

If You Miss Me, Look At The Sky

Sore hari ini terasa begitu menyenangkan bagiku. Di sore ini aku dapat berjalan-jalan menyusuri indahnya alam. Setidaknya hal inilah yang biasanya aku lakukan untuk mengisi waktu senggangku di sore hari.

Sinar sang mentari berkilau membiaskan arti indahnya sore hari. Ku tatap mega, putih bersih tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda akan turunnya sang hujan.

Ku berhenti di sebuah taman, ya di taman inilah biasanya aku menghabiskan waktuku di sore hari. Ku baringkan tubuhku di rerumputan dengan begitu aku dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah di lagit. Melihat awan-awan yang berarak secara perlahan namun pasti mengikuti desiran sang angin.

Hal-hal inilah yang selalu kulakukan. Mungkin hal ini terlihat cukup aneh bagi orang-orang, namun inilah hobbyku. Ya, aku lebih menyukai diriku saat aku menyendiri menatap awan.

Teman? Oh, maaf, aku tak mempunyai sesuatu yang disebut dengan teman. Yang kupunyai hanyalah rekan. Tentu saja bagiku makna dari teman dan rekan itu berbeda. Teman adalah orang yang dapat memberikan suatu perasaan bahagia bagi kita saat ia bersama kita. Saat berada di dekatnya kita akan merasa nyaman. Teman jugalah yang selalu ada pada saat yang dibutuhkan, di saat kau tengah rapuh maupun saat kau dirundungi kesedihan. Sedangkan rekan, hanyalah orang yang memiliki hubungan keterkaitan dalam hal tertentu untuk saling memanfaatkan kelebihan yang dimiliki untuk kepentingan sendiri dan saling menjauhi saat menjumpai kekurangan.

Ah, sudahlah ini bukan waktunya untuk berkeluh kesah seperti itu.

Mentari mulai terbenam dan aku pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

####################

Mentari mulai bersinar kembali setelah sempat hilang ditelan gelapnya malam. Ayam pun tak segan untuk berkokok dan burung pun berdendang dengan kicaunya. Ya, inilah pagi hari.

Ku mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk segera pergi kesekolah.

Ini memang masih terlalu pagi, namun suasana di sekolah sudah cukup ramai. Ku berjalan ke arah kelasku dengan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Ku lihat beberapa orang siswi sedang asyik bergunjing ria. Namun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus ku hiraukan.

Sesampainya di kelas…

"Hey, Ulquiorra!", sapa salah seorang rekan sekelasku yang berambut Jingga spike.

"ya, Ichigo.", balasku singkat.

"pinjam PR-mu dong. Punyaku belum siap nih.", ujarnya.

"hn.", jawabku sambil mengeluarkan buku PR-ku. Ucapanku terbukti bukan? Mereka hanya memanfaatkan kelebihanku di bidang akademis.

Kemudian ku berlalu menuju kursi tempat dudukku. Di ujung kelas dan sendiri. Ya, itulah posisi duduk yang ku dapatkan di kelas ini. Tapi tak apa, karena tempat ini cukup nyaman, dan tenang bagi diriku yang suka akan kesendirian.

Sambil menunggu dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama, aku membaca komik. Karena setidaknya dengan membaca komiklah aku mampu menghabiskan waktu ini sendiri.

Hari ini berjalan sepi seperti biasa, tak ada hal yang menarik minatku. Aku pun segera bergegas pulang saat bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari ini di deringkan.

####################

Ketika sampai dirumah, ku rebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menjalar di sekitar bagian dadaku sebelah kiri atau lebih tepatnya di jantung. Aku mengerang tanpa suara, menahan sakit ini. Ya, rasa sakit ini memang sudah lama kurasakan. Rasa sakit ini pun acap kali datang secara tiba-tiba. Namun, aku tidak pernah memberitahu orang tuaku akan penyakit ini. Aku hanya tak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkanku.

1 menit..

5 menit…

10 menit….

20 menit….

Ya, inilah waktu yang dibutuhkan tubuhku untuk bisa kembali menetralkan kerja jantungku.

Aku pun berfikir. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada fisikku ini? Mengapa berbagai penyakit acap kali menyerang tubuh lemah ini? Namun yang bisa kupastikan adalah inilah takdir yang diberikan oleh Tuhan. Mau tak mau aku harus menjalani takdir ini.

Setelah sekian lama bergelut dengan rasa sakit, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat favoritku.

###################

Di taman…

Tak biasanya aku menemui seorang gadis berambut oranye sedang melakukan hal yang sering kulakukan. Berbaring sambil menengadah melihat langit berawan di sore hari. Dan anehnya lagi, ia berbaring di tempatku biasa merebahkan diri di rerumputan. Ya, persis di tempatku kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ku coba untuk memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya. Yah, mungkin sesekali aku harus bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Lagipula ia memiliki hobby yang sama denganku.

"Hai, lagi ngeliatin langit ya?", tanyaku seramah mungkin.

"ya, begitulah. Dengan berbaring disini aku bisa melihat ke langit dengan bebas.", jawabnya ceria.

"kau menyukai hal ini?", reflekku bertanya.

"Tentu. Langit memiliki beragam pemandangan nan indah. Di langit kita juga bisa melihat beraneka ragam bentuk awan. Sungguh menarik.", ujarnya sembari tersenyum.

"haha.. benar juga.", tanggapku.

"lalu, apa yang hendak kau lakukan disini?", ia balik bertanya.

"melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Namun sayangnya tempat favoritku udah ada yang mengisi. Jadi aku cari tempat lain sajalah kalau begitu. Hehe", jawabku sambil nyengir.

"tempat favoritmu? Maksudmu?", tanyanya tak mengerti.

Lalu ku arahkan telunjukku ke arah tempat dimana ia berbaring sambil tersenyum.

"eeehh, maafkan aku. Aku sudah seenaknya merebut tempatmu.", ujarnya seraya bersiap untuk beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"haha. Tak apa, kau boleh mengambil tempat itu, lagipula tempat ini kan bukan milikku.", ucapku sembari menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"beneran?", tanyanya.

"hn. Tentu.", sahutku.

"eh, tapi sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, kaa-san pasti sedang menungguku di rumah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi ya! Ja mata!", jelasnya seraya meninggalkan tempat ini.

"ya, sayounara! Ja mata!", balasku.

Ku terus melihat ke arahnya berjalan menjauh hingga akhirnya ia tak terlihat lagi oleh mata zamrudku.

Namun. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu.

Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya.

Ah, bodohnya aku.

###################

Keesokan harinya di sekolah..

Seperti biasa aku berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju kea rah kelasku. Namun, tiba-tiba…

Bruakkk…

Seseorang menabrakku..

Tabrakan yang sebenarnya cukup pelan tapi mempu membuatku dan si penabrak terjatuh.

"Maaf, maaf. Ku mohon maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, aku terburu-buru. Sudah ya, sampai jumpa!", ujar sebuah suara yang sepertinya kukenal. Ya, suara gadis itu.

Namun tampaknya ia sedang terburu-buru sehingga saat aku berdiri dari jatuh aku tak menemukan dirinya lagi. Ku lihat ia sudah berlari, sepertinya ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya sehingga ia terburu-buru seperti itu. Dari jauh ku hanya bisa melihat rambut jingganya yang berkibar saat ia lari.

###################

Di kelas…

"Ohayou minna.. kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Ayo silahkan masuk", panggil Byakuya sensei kea rah luar kelas.

Dan tiba-tiba masuklah seorang siswi.

Ya, seperti yang readers tebak. Dia adalah gadis itu. Gadis yang kemarin ada di taman. Gadis yang pagi tadi menabrakku.

"Ohayou minna-san..", ucapnya.

"Ohayou..", balas murid-murid termasuk diriku.

"Hajimemashite, namaku Orihime Inoue. Aku pindahan dari SMA Soul Society. Aku pindah ke SMA karakura ini karena ayahku akan berdinas di kota ini. Douzo yoroshiku", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"baiklah Inoue. Silahkan duduk. Tempat dudukmu di belakang itu", ucap Byakuya-sensei seraya menunjuk ke arah kursi di sebelahku. Ya, satu-satunya tempat duduk yang kosong di kelas ini memanglah yang disebelahku ini. Karena biasanya tidak ada yang sudi menemaniku di sini kecuali pada saat ulangan, mereka berebut ingin duduk di sebelahku dengan niat ingin menyontekku.

"baik", balasnya sembari tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah kursi sebelahku.

"Hey, kita jumpa lagi Hime!", sahutku padanya saat ia duduk di sebelahku.

"tolong panggil aku Inoue saja. Aneh rasanya jika kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku (Hime) itu.", ujar Inoue sedikit cemberut.

"haha. Tak apalah, lebih menarik jika aku memanggilmu Hime. Kau kan memang seperti putri (hime=putri) hehehe.. Oh iya, kenalkan aku Ulquiorra.", ledekku sambil memperkenalkan diri di hadapannya.

"ya sudahlah terserah kau saja. Hahahah. Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Ulqui-kun. Hehe", balasnya.

"hahaha. Terserah kau juga mau memanggilku apa.", tanggapku.

"oh iya, Ulqui-kun. Yang tadi pagi aku minta maaf ya, aku terburu-buru.", ujarnya meminta maaf.

"tak apa-apa. Aku gak dendam kok. Hehe", jawabku sambil nyengir gaje.

Di sisi lain, murid-murid di kelasku terheran-heran dengan keakrabanku dengan Inoue. Ya, memang aneh. Karena selama ini aku cenderung tertutup dan mereka pun biasanya segan untuk berbicara padaku saat melihat orang berwajah stoic sepertiku.

Namun, memang aneh. Saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Inoue aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasakan kenyamanan saat ada di dekatnya.

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut dengan teman? Apakah ia memanglah teman pertamaku? Atau bahkan… ehm..

###################

"Ulqui-kun, maukah kau menemaniku ke toko buku? Ada beberapa buku yang harus kubeli.", pinta Inoue padaku.

"hn, tentu!", jawabku.

"terimakasih", ucapnya riang.

Aku menemaninya hampir sepanjang hari pada hari ini.. sorenya aku menemaninya ke taman, tentunya untuk kembali menikmati indahnya langit.

"Ulqui-kun", panggilnya.

"Ya, ada apa Hime?", tanyaku.

"Langit itu indah ya, melihatnya saja bisa membuat hati kita menjadi tenang dan tentram", ujarnya.

"hn, itu juga merupakan alasan kenapa aku menyukai hal ini.", jawabku.

"hahaha. Ternyata kita sama-sama aneh ya. Sama-sama suka melihat langit. hehehe", ujarnya sambil tertawa.

"hahahaha", aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"oh iya, Ulqui-kun. Apa cita-citamu?", tanyanya.

"hn, cita-cita?", ku balik bertanya.

"iya, cita-cita. Kalau aku punya cita-cita untuk jadi seorang dokter. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyembuhkan banyak orang dan ku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Lalu cita-citamu apa?", jelasnya kemudian kembali bertanya.

"Ntahlah.", jawabku singkat.

"kok jawabnya 'ntah' sih?", tanggapnya cemberut.

"hn, ya seperti itulah. Aku belum pernah memikirkan apa yang akan jadi cita-citaku. Sangat rumit untuk memikirkannya.", terangku.

"ooh, begitu. Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu untuk menemukan cita-citamu. hehe", ucap Inoue sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah", balasku.

Tanpa terasa mentari pun sudah akan terbenam, aku pun lalu mengantarkan Inoue ke rumahnya.

Sungguh menyenangkan, itulah yang kurasakan. Berbincang-bincang dengannya membuat aku senang. Dia benar-benar menarik. Bersama dirinya aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Apakah itu?

Yang penting sejak bersamanya aku rasa diriku sudah mulai bisa terbuka pada orang lain. Sungguh hebat dia sepertinya dapat mengubah kepribadianku.

###################

Hari ini aku mengajaknya untuk ketemuan, ya, bisa dibilang seperti kencan sih.. hehe..

Dan ternyata bak gayung bersambut, ajakanku diterimanya. Wah, senangnya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di sebuah café…

"terimakasih sudah datang Hime.", ucapku pada Inoue.

"haha. Ya, sama-sama.", balasnya.

Saat itu kencan pun dimulai dan saat terakhir setelah selesai makan…

"Hime, ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu.", ujarku mencoba untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa Ulqui-kun?", Tanya Inoue penasaran.

"sebenarnya… aku-" belum sempat aku mengatakannya, tiba-tiba jantungku merasakan sakit teramat sangat pada jantungku. Nampaknya penyakitku ini kambuh lagi.

"Ulqui-kuuun…", teriak Inoue. Ya, sampai disanalah teriakannya mampu kudengar. Karena beberapa detik kemudian aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

###################

normal POV

Ulquiorra pun segera dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"Ulqui-kun, bertahanlah.", ucap sang gadis.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Ulquiorra pun langsung dimasukkan ke ruangan ICU.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan ICU tempat Ulquiorra dirawat.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ulquiorra?", Tanya Unohana-basan, ibu Ulquiorra.

"kondisi Ulquiorra sangat parah. Sekarang dia sedang dalam keadaan kritis. Tadi ia sempat sadar beberapa saat seperti orang yang sehat. Namun kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri lagi dan kondisinya jadi lebih buruk.", jelas dokter Hanatarou.

"Apakah anak saya bisa sembuh dokter?", Tanya Aizen-jisan, Ayah Ulquiorra.

"Peluangnya untuk sembuh sangat tipis. Sepertinya ia sudah lama terkena penyakit jantung, sehingga kondisi jantungnya semakin buruk.", ujar dokter Hanatarou.

"Dokter, tolong selamatkan Ulquiorra!", ucap Inoue.

"Ya, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.", ujar sang dokter. "Kami akan segera melakukan operasi jantung pada Ulquiorra.", sambung dokter Hanatarou.

###################

Keesokan harinya operasi jantung Ulquiorra pun dilaksanakan….

Beberapa jam setelah Operasi dimulai..

Dokter Hanatarou pun keluar dari ruangan operasi..

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Ulquiorra?", Tanya Inoue.

"Maaf, kami telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tetapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain", ujar sang dokter dengan suara sendu.

Ya, itulah kalimat bijak terakhir yang biasa diucapkan dokter sebagai ungkapan duka.

Ya, Ulquiorra telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Pergi dan takkan pernah kembali lagi.

"Kau bercanda kan dokter? Tidak mungkin Ulqui-", teriak Inoue histeris.

"Inoue, tenanglah kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini.", ujar ibu Ulquiorra.

###################

2 hari setelah pemakaman Ulquiorra….

"Inoue.", panggil Unohana, ibu Ulquiorra.

"Ya, oba-san, ada apa?", Tanya Inoue.

"kami menemukan surat ini di ruangan ICU tempat Ulquiorra dulu dirawat. Kata perawat disana, ini adalah surat yang dibuat Ulquiorra sewaktu ia siuman dari pingsannya sebelum kemudian kembali tak sadarkan diri.", jelas Aizen, ayah Ulquiorra.

"Arigatou.. Oji-san, Oba-san", ucap Inoue sambil mengambil surat tersebut…

###################

Pada sore harinya Inoue memutuskan untuk membaca surat terakhir Ulquiorra tersebut di tempat favorit mereka berdua, yakni di taman.

Inoue mulai membaca surat tersebut.

"_Hai, Hime! Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Sewaktu kau membaca surat ini mungkin aku sudah tak ada lagi ada di sisimu. Tapi, tenanglah aku akan slalu melihatmu dari surga."_

Inoue mulai terisak..

"_Oh, iya Hime. Apa kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa bersamamu, melewati indahnya hari bersamamu. Seakan aku tak ingin berpisah darimu. Kau tahu, aku yang dulunya sangat pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi, namun semenjak bersamamu aku rasa aku sudah mulai bisa terbuka kepada lingkungan sekitarku. Semenjak bersamamu aku jadi bisa tertawa lepas, hehe. Kau tahu Hime, kaulah yang mampu mengubah kepribadianku."_

Inoue terus membaca surat itu sambil sesekali mencoba menyeka air mata yang bersimbah di matanya.

"_Saat aku bersamamu, dunia ini terasa begitu indah, Hime. Aku pun merasa heran entah mengapa aku bisa merasa sangat nyaman saat aku berada di sisimu. Mungkin aku menyukaimu, bahkan mungkin mencintaimu, hehe."_

"_Oh iya, Hime. Terima kasih telah menjadi teman pertama dan juga cinta pertama dari orang aneh sepertiku ini. Ku harap kau bahagia akan kehidupanmu saat ini. Jangan lupa, Hime, dunia ini penuh dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan."_

"_ku harap kau dapat merelakan kepergianku. Jangan menangis ya, Hime. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bersedih. Kau akan terlihat lebih cantik saat kau tersenyum, Hime. Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf padamu karena telah meninggalkan dirimu seorang diri"_

"_Namun ingatlah, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Jika kau rindu padaku lihatlah langit. Ingatlah kenangan saat kita memandangi langit bersama. Aku akan selalu ada disana untuk dirimu."_

" _Aishiteru, Hime."_

Inoue selesai membaca surat Ulquiorra dan ia pun menangis sejadi-jadinya

"Mo Aishiteru yo, Ulqui-kun!", teriak Inoue.

#####################################Owari#######################################

Gimana? Jelek? Nista? Ancur?

Terserah gimana pendapat readers sekalian.

Yang terpenting: "BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI, WAJIB UNTUK REVIEW", hehehe


End file.
